True Love In Blood
by zoofrog2
Summary: Vladimir discovers a mysterious vampiress who holds a link to a threatning new vampire but as his feelings for the new vampiress grows, so does the danger. VladxOC VladxMeredith
1. Chapter 1

A _Day_ of Study

_This is the first chap...ENJOY!!_

The day was hottest on record,no kids played on the sidewalk, nothing Todd sat on his bed staring blankly at his bedroom walls, his best friend,Harry, was on a date at the movies and that left vlad alone waiting for Nelly's shift at the hosipital to be over. Vlad attempted to keep his thoughts from wandering to the matter of his once girlfriend (and still love) _I bet she's on a date, or maybe partying, _Vlad then let his thoughts wnader over to Nelly and Otis. Nelly had been super sad ever since Otis had suddenly left with no explanation, she was peppy around Vlad though and often encouraged him to hangout with his friends, and he did. Though Vlad really only went to THE CRYPT to drink Snow's blood, he did this every other day and he rarily did anything else. Harry was also never around, and when he was he always made Vlad feel worse.

Vlad suddenly realized that now was the perfect time for him to go over the prophecy Otis left for him, it was written it Vampire language but Vlad could easily decode it, in english it read_ One will come who will save our souls and ones heart, they now behold the power and is chased by the enemy. _The first part made sense, somebody will come, they'll save the world and marry someone but the one? That part made no sense and which enemy were they refering to, Vlad had so many. He decided to go to his vampire book collection and pulled out a large pile of books, when all of a sudden he noticed his elongated fangs and so ran downstairs to grab a bloodbag, he only gllanced only once at Nelly's puffy,red eyes and tissue filled hands. He spent the rest of the night scouring the books and finally passed out at two in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

_Stranger In The Dark._

_So sorry for taking so long to update, hope you enjoy and I made it extra long to make up for it!SORRY!_

Vlad woke up suddenly; his brow was beaded in sweat as he scrambled around trying to find the source of noise that had woken him. He opened his mouth and breathed in the musky scent of another being flowing on the breeze from his open window and prepared him for whatever it was out there. _Oh great just what I want, like some midnight attacker, whoever it is I'm gonna rip his freaking head off!_ Suddenly the tang of soured blood, trash, and the more specific wreck of a dirty VAMPIRE wafted through the window, the scent was heavier and closer. He sat up in bed positioning himself so that he could leap directly onto the intruder, only one thought crossed his mind: to protect Nelly. A scratching noise sounded outside and a loud thud followed by a shower of cures and then more scratching that began to grow louder as the stranger came closer. Vlad's muscles tensed and a strange excitement came over him as he poised himself for attack. "AHHHH!" He bellowed as he flew into stranger just as there head came into view and Vlad roughly pulled them into his bedroom. They struggled for a few moments but Vlad soon penned the stranger on the ground and pulled out a roll of duct tape and wrapped the enemy up, he jumped up and eyed the prisoner warily as he searched for the light switch. He finally found it and as he flipped the small switch he swiveled his head around to ensure that the mystery person had not escaped, He gasped loudly as he stared into the eyes of the now fully exposed form of the new vampire. SHE had long silky and curly black hair, deep green eyes, full red lips and a beautiful curvy body. Carefully he moved over to the side of the unfamiliar vampiress and calmly told her to make no sudden movements if he untied her she shook her head quickly and rolled over onto her stomach and exposed her bounded hands to Vlad who then carefully cut the tightly wrapped tape. The girl popped up immediately and leaped onto Vlad's messy bed and let loose a loud cat like yowl and leaped onto Vlad .Shock ran through his system as he watched her sail through the air in slow motion, just as she landed time suddenly sped up and Vlad immediately penned her once again."Okay I'll be good" She said laughing and Vlad fell back dumbfounded as he stared at the strange girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Explanations

_Third chapter hope you like it… explanations for everything on its way…..PLEASE REVIEW!_

The gorgeous vampire girl stared at Vlad with a bemused smile for what seemed like an eternity until she lightly stuck her hand out motioning for Vlad to shake it. Vlad eyed the girl warily and cautiously moved one hand forward to shake the girl's outstretched hand. "Well now that's over with, I guess its time for introductions; I'm Marie….and you are?" Vlad stared back at Marie stupidly for a few seconds until he spit out sloppily "Vlad". Marie let out a rich and smooth laugh that caused Vlad's mind to numb further before continuing there awkward conversation. "Well then Vlad I guess I have a little explaining to do then huh? But before I begin I need you do one thing for me, stop gaping like an idiot and then be a good vampire and get me some blood and runand direct me to a shower please!" She said while putting on a snooty accent. That was when Vlad noticed how dirty and thin the girl was, her black hair was matted and streaked with dirt and blood and her clothes were baggy on her malnourished body."Um sure…but you can't have fresh human blood or anything" He finally stated quietly finally deciding to help Marie out. "Oh no you think I drink from humans don't you? Well no need to fear I think that habit is despicable and have never done it…I go to blood drives and steal from hospitals but nothing more." She said obliviously offended while flashing Vlad a reassuring smile. "VLAD IS EVERYTHING OK?" _Oh no NELLY!_ Vlad's mind screamed as the doorknob handle began to turn, exposing the sleepy face of Vlad's guardian."VLAD who is this girl?" Nelly bellowed as her face twisted into a look of horror as she stared wide eyed at the scene in front of her.

_REVIEW PLEASE…..BE HARSH IF NEEDED!WAIT TILL NEXT TIME…...IT'LL BE A JAW DROPPER!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to whoever commented. ENJOY!_

Vlad stared at Nelly's surprised face and blinked awkwardly."Hum Nelly meet Marie, Marie meet Nelly, Marie is like well, a vampire." He said his voice trailing away as he finished the sentence. Suddenly, Marie hopped up and reached out her dainty and dirty hand while motioning for Nelly to shake her hand with a large alluring smile."Hi there, I'm Marie Alexandria and Vlad apparently assumes I cannot speak for myself," She said while casting Vlad a devilish grin, "Nelly, I realize this question is a little random but would you be so kind as to allow me to take a quick shower before I explain to you all why I intruded tonight?" She questioned with large pleading eyes."I suppose dear," Nelly said shocked at the rationality in Marie's bell like soft voice."While you're showering I'll prepare you a warm cup of blood, it's from the hospital blood vault though…..you don't mind that right?"She continued softly."Oh no Nelly I'm totally fine with that, thank you so much for your hospitality Nelly." She stated soothingly," I'll just take a minute to shower off" She said already heading down the hall towards the bathroom. Nelly looked over to Vlad, her eyes showing a hint of anger in them as she pointed towards the living room with one menacing finger. They both trotted downstairs with a diligent air to both of them, Nelly hurried of to the kitchen as Vlad sat down and waited for the familiar hum of the microwave as Nelly prepared Marie's cup of O positive blood. She shuffled back into the living room sleepily a few minutes later wielding two full cups of blood and a jumbo cup of coffee. They sat in silence for another five minutes until Marie's voice sounded down the hall,"NELLY! THERE ARE NO TOWELS!" Nelly leisurely got up and began to slowly climb the steps up to where Marie waited.

(NELLY AND MARIE ONLY.) Marie stood shivering behind the door dripping wet and numb feeling with sleep, when there was an almost silent knock on the door as a slightly chubby hand reached in with a fluffy white towel grasped in it."Nelly, I Um'" Marie said embarrassed," Don't have any other clothes?" She calmly stated, taking the words right out of Marie's mouth."Don't worry I'm a pack rat, I've kept every piece of clothing I've ever had, I'll find you something." She said reassuringly as she swiftly went to her bedroom to find an appropriate outfit. Nelly reappeared moments later caring faded blue jeans and moth ball scented baseball T-shirt."I think this will fit" She muttered thrusting it through the crack in the door into Marie's outstretched hands."Thank you SO much Nelly."Marie said. Sincerity oozing from her voice, "It's no problem dear." Nelly called already trotting down the hall to the living room. Marie slipped on her borrowed T-shirt and buttoned up her oversized blue jeans and then made her way deliberately down the steps.

_HOW WAZ IT?REVIEW PLEAZE!THANKZ!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Explanations-**_

_Hello Again people…This chapter I promise Marie will explain everything… I apologize for my poor spelling and grammar and thank you for the feedback. ENJOY!_

**(Marie's point of view)** I stare weakly back at the curious eye's of my new companions, Vlad's deep and seemingly knowing eyes peer at me self consciously as Nelly's brain works overtime as she scours me with her own radiant emerald green eyes. Different scenarios flash through my mind as I imagine what they will think of my unbelievable story I am now forced to tell. This measly and blood filled tale is my personal mini autobiography, I know I can not put of this off any longer, there eyes beg for me to begin, as I cautiously seat myself close to the door and begin to sip my steaming cup of red wonder.

(**Maries story…)** I was strolling the park on a chilly autumn afternoon; it was a perfect scene, a cute teenage girl walking down a leaf coated sidewalk, book bag in tow with coat wrapped protectively around her. I was a straight A honor roll student just making my way home after a long day of school, waving hello to all the elderly people that sat on the benches and bending down to pet each passing dog. I was on the last part of my little trek when I walked through a part of path that was thickly populated with tall trees on each side, that's when it happened. A sudden clamor sounded behind me and as I turned around to see what it was a pair of long strong arms grabbed my by my right forearm. The thing is though is that for 11 years I took self defense lessons, so as soon as I felt him grab a spun around twisted his hand to a painful angle and punched him twice in the nose before sending two powerful roundhouse kicks to his soft spot then screamed as loud as possible. Apparently that didn't work, as soon as started to scream he hit me so hard in the back of the head that I passed out, after that all I remember is the pain and being stuffed in a bag. When I awoke I was strapped to a long metal table, my arm burned like fire and my head throbbed rhythmically, all I thought as great I'm gonna be just another missing and dead girl, I didn't dare think of other possibilities…those thoughts terrified me. I lifted my head up to examine myself and noticed two evenly placed apart puncture wounds, which was the source of the burn in my arm. The guy came in later holding a large needle that held a strange murky purple liquid, he silently came towards me an evil gleam in his eye and then pulled my arm towards him and jabbed the syringe deep into my arm. My screams echoed of the wall as he pushed it deeper into my flesh and then just when I thought I could not take it anymore he jerked it out off my arm with one swift move. I began to shake violently and I could almost fell the strange purple stuff spreading through my body leaving a stinging pain as it swept through speedily, and then I blacked out again. By the time I awoke again the strange man had gone, he left a letter on the small unpainted desk beside of me, the words where in a strange code and I could not read it. He also left 2 keys one for the door and on for the chains which held me. I swiftly unlocked and unwound the chains then at a snail's pace lifted myself of the tall table and stiffly walked to the door and unlocked it as well. I burst outside triumphantly only to realize I was in the middle of nowhere. Urges suddenly came over me and all of a sudden all I wanted was human blood.

_Well what did you think?REVIEW PLEAZE! The rest of the story will be in the next chapter…I need to finidh thinking it up but wanted to give you this!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Tears_

_Thanks to whoever reads and comments…(thanks even more to those with positive reviews…)Marie will have a part….so will Nelly…AND VLAD…..plus a bit of third person!_

(MARIE POINT OF VIEW) I stop speaking; an eerie silence is all I don't hear. Nelly looks like she is about to cry while Vlad almost seems mad. Suddenly Nelly gets out of her seat and walks toward me, I think for a moment that she is going to kick me out but instead she stops in front of me and wraps her arms around me in a protective yet loving hug. At first I stiffen, but then my emotions all come at once and sink my tiny, underfeed body into her round and slightly plump figure. I can't stop the tears from coming; I have been holding them in for so long, so I just go limp in her firm but motherly grip and sob over and over again into her shoulder.

I lift my head off of Nelly's shoulder a long while later and pull myself out of her bear hug; I stiffly sit back down in my seat only to catch the curious gaze of Vlad. I know they want the rest of my account but I can't bring myself to speak, all I want to do is curl up in a real bed and sleep. Nelly finally speaks up and advises that we all head off to bed and said that I could finish explaining tomorrow morning, I do not object. Vlad continues to stare obviously not happy with Nelly's announcement, I finally meet his stare only to break away when his black eyes suddenly flashed red. I finally took a good look at him; Vlad was an attractive boy with scruffy slightly long jet black hair, olive black eyes, muscular figure and s good taste in pajamas. I realize with jolt that Nelly had already risen and walked up the stairs and was now clearing her throat awkwardly while Vlad twisted around uncomfortably, I blushed a deep red and rose hurriedly, rushing towards Nelly with Vlad's face still in her mind.

Nelly walked briskly down the hall towards a shut door; she opened the door and turned the light on. At the site of a bed, dresser, and chair I almost collapsed into heap and burst into tears. The room was simple and sparsely furnished but it was the best thing I'd seen in months.


	7. Chapter 7

_Pancakes_

_Thanks to a helpful reviewer, I now realize that I said Vlad's friend's name was harry….it's really Henry OPPs….once again sorry for the grammar and spelling malfunctions …ENJOY!_

(MARIE POINT OF VIEW) I force myself out of bed at nine the next morning, after stretching profusely I began the seeming long trek to the living room where I know Nelly and Vlad will be waiting.

(VLAD POINY OF VIEW) I hear the old floorboards creaking upstairs and automatically know that Marie has finally risen. I want to storm up to her and demand an explanation but Nelly says we have to take it slowly with her, I know Nelly is right but nothing right now made sense about her story, kidnapped, turned into a vampire, and injected with strange liquid. Why would any vampire go to the lengths and risks to capture Marie? Was she another prophesized Vampire ruler? Drudge gone wrong? Or was it just that the vampire was slightly deranged? Vlad had no idea where to start with Marie's story, all he wanted to do right then was to sit back look over Marie's strange letter.

(MARIE POINT OF VIEW) As soon as my feet hit the beige living room carpet Vlad bombarded me turning on the full heat of his gorgeous black eyes, I heard Nelly clamoring in the kitchen while humming a warm tune that was unfamiliar to me. "Good morning Vlad" I say, fake cheerfulness dripping from my words," Hi" He says back, there is a hint of hostility in his voice and I twitch uncomfortably and to my relief Nelly steps in at that moment and calls us into the kitchen for breakfast . I hurry to Nelly's side and keep at her pace until she directs me to my seat at an old worn out looking breakfast bar, as I sit down I take a good look at everything in the tiny eatery, checkered yellow curtains cover the windows while a light blue table cloth covers the battered table and plain white cabinets coat the left side of the kitchen and a few outdated appliances are setting on the countertop. It's simple, but at the same time one of the best things ever, I notice the large spread Nelly has made for us spread out on a countertop nearby and wait anxiously for Nelly to invite us to chow down.

_Please review…..next chap is Marie's story I swear….chow for now!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thief **_

_Here is chapter 8….Enjoy then REVIEW…THANk u readers for reading and then reading!_

"Oh Nelly, that was SO good" Marie exclaimed with a groan, Nelly had lovingly prepared pancakes with blood syrup, uncooked bacon, eggs infused with blood and a cup of straight o positive. Vlad smiled contently at Nelly and winked knowingly at Marie. _Gosh that's the first sign of friendliness from him,_ Marie thought with excitement,_ maybe my visions WERE right!_ Nelly then stood up with little trouble as the two stuffed vampires began to haul themselves from their seat and followed Nelly out hastily. They both looked puzzled when Nelly didn't direct them to the living room and instead grabbed her purse and keys, "What are you doing Nelly?" questioned Vlad puzzled by his care takers actions."We have got to get Marie some new _clothes_" She said perkily,"UGH!" sighed Vlad as he plopped down on the faded blue couch stubbornly. "I'll stay here" He said after leaning his head back for the longest time, "Well fine Vladimir, you do that" Said Nelly already slipping on her wool coat and opening the door. A moment later Vlad heard the car pull out of the driveway, Vlad hopped up eagerly and made his way sneakily up the steps towards Marie's bedroom.

Vlad stepped into the cozy room and a shiver ran up his spine, it felt wrong to be snooping around her personal space, _it's not here room…..just the guest room_, he thought trying to reassure himself. The air in the room seemed to grow heavy as he ruffled draws and the small duffle bag that sat on Maries neatly made up bed ._BINGO_! He mentally shouted as he opened the last draw in the small bureau and found a musty, dirty piece of notebook paper with sloppy vampire language sprawled on it. Vlad bolted to his bedroom as soon as he grabbed the document and locked himself in, determined to decode each letter of the important note.


	9. Chapter 9

_Betrayed_

_I am sorry that I did not update for so long, I went on a LONG canoeing trip yesterday and did not update… and yes Vlad was a total JERK last chapter but don't worry he'll get justice!_

(THIRD PERSON POV) "Thanks do much Nelly, but I didn't need all of this stuff!" She said with a happy sigh, she and Nelly had finally climbed into the beat up SUV three hours after entering the crowded mall. Nelly appeared to be having the time of her life as she praised ach outfit that Marie tried on, Nelly appeared to be having the time of her life as she praised ach outfit that Marie tried on, she didn't care that their purchases were worth over six hundred dollars. The drive back to Nelly's home was a brisk one filled with happy conversation and laughter, but as soon as they arrived home everything changed.

(MARIE POV) Today had been one of the best days of my life; Nelly had been so kind and bought me everything that I had wanted even though I insisted that she did not. We pulled into the driveway of their simple cream colored home about 20 minutes later, I hopped out of the car swiftly and pulled the bulky plastic shopping bags through the door of the car and walked calmly to the front door and waited for Nelly to unlock it. "I'll just take these bags up to my room" I called as I trotted up the steps joyfully and headed to my new bedroom. As soon as I went in I knew something was wrong, the room reeked of Vlad's scent and everything in my drawers and on my bed had been moved around and taken out, I sprinted to the chest of drawers and pulled open the last drawer. I gasped angrily as I saw that my letter, my one chance to figure out everything was gone, and I knew just who took it.

I tiptoed down the carpeted hallway to the closed and locked door that had the name VLAD painted on it, I took to steps back and got ready to ram the door open. "BOOM" Went the door as it flew open and I took s flying leap onto the surprised and stunned Vlad.


	10. Chapter 10

_Fight_

_I apologize for not updating…..I was at camp and then to my aunts….so here is the chapter..ENJOY!_

(MARIE POV)

My snarl rings through the house as I furiously attempt to claw that _trader's_ eyes out. I am faster than him and I land, my body perfectly poised to cause the most amount of damage. He stares up at me, eyes wide with confusion and his lap covered in wood splinters and MY paper in his hands along with a bunch of other papers with writing scrawled on it. My fingernails went straight for Vlad's eye's the second my feet hit his chest, his screams began soon after the blood began to flow from the open cuts on his body and I knew Nelly would come up the stairs any moment. The revolting smell of vampire blood fill's my nostrils and made my eyes water but I continued ripping him open, my goal was to kill and I know I can but I don't want to do that to Nelly so I will make Vlad suffer. "VLAD?" Nelly's horrified scream echoes in my ears as she stands in the doorway of Vlad's room, her hand covers her mouth and a single tear runs down her face, I almost stop right then but I decide not to, not until I make him pay, in full.

(Nelly POV)

I don't know what happened, one minute Marie was happy but now she is destroying Vlad, I don't know what to do so I decide to throw myself into the fight, die or not.

(Vlad POV)

I know what she wants as soon as the door explodes out of the hinges, she has found out about my theft…. I'm doomed.


	11. Chapter 11

_Runners_

Marie POV: I know Nellie's plan, she is going to jump into this fight and more than likely kill herself, so I release Vlad from my brutal chokehold and dash out the broken window.

Vlad POV: Marie suddenly lets goof my neck and disappears, blood pores out of my wound and I feel faint from loss of blood and I hear Nellie sob, then suddenly I black out

Nellie POV: Oh lord.


	12. Chapter 12

Broken

(VLAD POV)  
I awake much later in a dreary hospital room, the flourescent lights glare down on me while the wreak of antiseptic fills my nostrils,I look around and spot Nellie speaking hastily to an older woman in a stiff white uniform."VLAD" She shrieks happily as she glances back at my uncomfortable hospital bed, i give a weak smile to her and lift my arm slightly to wave to her but put it back down as a sharp pain runs through my arm.  
"Oh Honey be careful, you have numerous and serious scratches all over your arms,legs,and face" she said soothingly as she pointed towards me."You have 1,000 stitches, so just lay back down.  
" i nod slowly as i examine my hideous arms. A nurse comes toward Nellie slowly and tells her something in a whisper, i see she has a large needle in her hand i know im about to be drugged.  
After she sticks me i feel my self slowly slipping into sleep, and i dream of Marie. 


	13. Chapter 13

_**Where Do I Go Now? Chapter 13**_

_Oh, hi there, so i kind of forgot about my beloved fanfictions, but it's ok! IM BACK! Haha, well, here is the long awaited next chapter! (I Love You All. For The Record, Even Trollers :D ) _

**(Marie's POV) **I do not know where to go, i don't know where i am, i hardly even know WHO i am. I tear through the thick forest that sorrounds and winds it's self through Bathory, i don't know what to do.

**(Vlad's POV) **_I'm wandering through the dark, the moon's shining, but not enough, i keep stumbling and falling, untill suddenly i feel someone take my hand. I look around in the darkness and see Marie, her face is contorted with fear and suddenly i see the world around us is on fire. _"NO!" I awake from the depths of my nightmare, swinging my badly injured arms madly, knocking cords and wires everywhere. I know Marie is in trouble, my omnious nightmare was the last clue. I bolt from my oddly stiff hospital bed, yanking the needles and monitor wires from my body, cueing a massive amount of alarms. Nurses swing from around the hall, screaming at me to stop, and i watch as the security guards bolt from there posts after me, so i take the nearest exit, a second story window.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Dangerous Moon Chapter 14**_

_Review, Read, I Love You._

**(Marie's POV) **I'm caught. Stuck, like a twisted butterfly in a child's net, except this net is the suffocating prescence of a horde of vampires who do not look happy to see me. My fight or flight instinct kicks in, and i crane my neck to attempt to bite at a frail looking vampires' arm, i fail miserably and i recieve a backhand slap by an official looking tight lipped gray haired vampiress, and as the taste of blood fills my mouth, another scent suddenly floods my pallete, a scent that sends a rush of hope through me.

**(Vlad's POV) **I come to a clearing deep in the woods, a place nestled discretly into the isolated wood that is flooded with the reek of vampire and the shine of moonlight. Marie stands, her back is arched and her arms are tense, her eyes dart like a trapped animal. The vampire council stands around her, their eyes dark with a rage i have never seen, and all of the anger seems directed at Marie. I have no clue as to what to do, so i just push my way into the center with her.


	15. Chapter 15

_**But, Why? Chapter 15**_

_I'm Going To Throw A TON Of Chapters At You All To Make Up! I Just Hope Someone Reads...AND REVIEWS! XOXOXOXO -Love Zoofrog2_

**(Marie's POV) **Vlad bursts through the wall of vampire bodies and throws himself over me, pushing me to the ground and crafting a barrier between myself and the other vampires with his own body. He stinks of disinfectant and drugs, and i can see the stitches and wraps over his wounds, guilt rushes through me and i grab his hand, out of both fear and gratitude. Vlad squeezes my hand weakly and stifly rises to his full height, he suddenly seems more muscular and terrifiying and his eyes flash in the faint light. "Em, What are you doing here?" He demanded, "The Elysian Council has come, for her" The woman Vlad referred to as "Em" says as she points a finger towards me. I shrink backwards in spite of myself and cringe as the massive muscular vampires stationed behind me hiss threatningly. " Leave Em, and take your band of muscles with you to, Marie is with me, she has done no wrong", he said matter of factly, Em lets a terrifying growl rip through the air as she brushes her hair back and barks "SHE is no vampire Vladimir, she is a volatile creature, of orgin unknown, and she must be destroyed, so let us have her or feel the wrath of the great council". "Bring it on" he says gruffly as he pulls me to his side and whispers into my ear: "Do not let them take you alive", i can only muster a dumb head shake and a wide eyed stare, as i prepare for a life or death battle.

**(Vlad's POV) ** She looks so afraid, and for a reason unknown, my stomach hurts looking into her dark green eyes, which are so filled with terror, and i grasp her dainty hand in a reassuring squeeze. I decide to take the first leap and lunge for a freakishly muscled male vampire and i begin lashing out on his face with a large blade i conceled in my pocket, and as i turn to check on Marie i see something that astounds me. Marie stands, eyes glossed over sending swift and almost beautiful waves of shimmering purple substance towards the hordes of vampires running at her, her legs move mechanically, crushing the legs of fallen vampires, knocked unconcious by her strange purple substance. Em suddenly screeches and as i finish of my fourth or fifth vampire attacker, i look and see she and her remaining forces flee into the woods, Marie's eyes refocus and suddenly roll back into her head, and she collapses.


	16. Chapter 16

_**I Think...I Know You Chapter 16**_

_Read and Review- My Version of R&R LOL- LOVE YOU ALL!_

**(Marie's POV) **_I am running, as fast as my legs, which feel like they are filled lead will carry me. Beside me i know somehow there is a prescence on both sides of me, one prescence is warm and safe, the other is dark and chilling, but somehow just as inviting as the other prescence. I do not know what to do, or which prescence to choose._ I wake up screaming, my dream resounds in my head as my senses return to me. I swing my head wildly trying to recall where i was, and what happened prior to now. I am back in Nelly's guest bedroom, my head is throbbing in rythmic pulses and my back burns with a fiery pain. I try to pull myself out of bed and fail, my knees buckling under the wieght and exhaustion drowns my thinking out, i hear feet scrambling down the hallway and Nelly's concerned face appears in my doorway, as i once again slip into my own twisted beautiful nightmares.

**(Vlad's POV) **I awaken to the sound of Otis's voice, i jump from my bed with a start, grimacing at the pain caused by my restitched wounds, Otis once again resounds, but i realize he is communicating with me telepathically, so i slowly ease myself back in bed. _Vladimir! _He says sternly once more, _Otis! Hello! How Are You? _ I say excitedly, over joyed to hear his voice again, _Vlad, enough petty guestions,_he barks, cutting me off abruptly,_ I'm coming back to Bathory, and untill i get back, you must gaurd the Davnician She Vampire. _

_WELLL? How was that? I hope it was good! PLEASE review and reccomend to your friends! :) Bye till next time!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Not-So-In-Control, Chapter 17**

_Writers block is annoying, between that and exams, my story has been on hold, but no need to fear I have something up my sleeve! (Read and Review loves!)_

**(Vlad's POV) **What is Otis talking about, the Davnician She Vampire? Whatever it was, I know in my gut that it has everything to do with Marie, and she's deffinetly in danger. I scramble as best I can to my feet and limp quickly into her room, she's sleeping peacefully and I feel like a complete creep as I pull up a chair to her bedside and begin my look out until Otis arrives.

I awaken with a start, and immediately fall out of the chair. _"Son of a -" _I scream in my head as I realize that Marie is nowhere to be found. I bolt down the stairs frantically searching for her. I find her, sitting at the kitchen table casually sipping a steaming cup of blood and chatting casually as if nothing had gone on last night. I clear my throat awkwardly, and Nellie and Marie turn toward casting cheerful smiles toward me. I collapse into the breakfast nook bench and began tearing into the meal on the table, praying Otis will show up soon.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Otis- Chapter 18**_

_Hey Everyone! Sorry this update took so long! Anyways, i hope everyone enjoys!_

**(Vlad's POV) **"So, I have some news everyone," I started excitedly, as Marie and Nelly looked up from their breakfast waiting for me to continue." Otis is coming back to Bathory". Nelly's face lit up in excitment as she began to shoot questions off. "Who's Otis?" asked Marie, obviusly confused, "Otis is my uncle, he's a vampire, and he's coming for some important purpose, and no Nelly, i dont know anything else." i said calmly, stopping Nelly's barrage of questions. We finished our meal in silence, Nelly then took off exclaiming that she absolutely had to go clean the house, Marie cast me a knowing glance and i motioned to the door. We both slip out of the house silently, and walk a ways into the woods. "Vlad, whats happening?" Marie says, her voice cracking with what appeared to be fear, " I honestly dont know, but whatever it is, we will all be better off when Otis gets here, I'd bet anything he knows whats happening". Marie nodded weakly and then walked slowly back to the house, she looked absolutely terrifiied, every hint of the strong Vampiress I first meet, seemed to be smothered in her own fear, and i couldnt help her in anyway.

**(Maries POV) **I'd been sitting in my room for forever it seemed like, everyone was quiet while we all waited for Otis, Nelly was giddy with excitement and no matter how Vlad tried to hide it, i could tell he couldnt wait for Otis to arrive. Me, I was nervous, I didnt have any clue whats going to happen, I hoped i could make a good impression on such a supposedly wise Vampire. I was slipping into the sickly sweet grasp of sleep when suddenly, the scent of a strange, rather dirty newcomer rushed into my window, the roar of feet running down the steps filled my ears and i rose stifly to my feet and peaked around the corner of the stairs, and i saw a scene of happiness. Nelly and a man i presumed was Otis were caught in a loving embrace while Vlad was standing nearby looking on with a smile on his face, their love and care for each other almost brought me to tears as the painful memory of my family teared to the surface.

**(Vlad's POV) **_Vlad! Where is the Davnician She Vampire!_, My Uncle questioned accusingly telepathically, _She's right over there! _I huffed, Otis's attitude was annoying. He pulled out of Nelly's embrace and moved swiftly to our stairs, and grabbed Marie by her hair! "Otis!Stop!" I screamed, jumping to Marie's defense, lunging at his arm, but i was simply shoved out of his way, and i landed on the floor a few feet away. Marie was scratching and clawing at Otis's arms, which he continued to move higher into the air pulling Marie by her hair higher and higher. Suddenly, Marie let out a particularly loud, cat like yowl and kicked Otis in the eye with her bare foot, sending Otis tumbling backwards, Marie being pulled along behind shrieking in pain. Otis attempted to pen the infuriated Marie to the floor, but was quickly halted in his efforts when Marie began shredding the flesh on his cheek with her long claw like nails. My sense finally returned and i leaped into the middle of the fight, prying Otis's hands out of Marie's hair and doing my best to pull MArie's claws out of Otis's flesh. "STOP!" I screamed, desperate to stop the two from killing each other, Marie moved backwards as quickly as she could, she was limping slightly, and Otis to, reluctantly moved to the opposite side of the room with a heaved a great sigh, and slipped into the kitchen, obviusly disappointed. "Vladimir, back away from her right now." Otis commanded, his eyes flashing angrily as he stares at Marie, " No! Otis whats wrong with you! You don't even know who she is!" I exclaimed. " I know enough about _what_ she is though, Vlad, and i know she is nothing but evil".

**(Otis's POV) **The creature's eyes widened in shock, and she suddenly crumpled to the floor in a faint. It made me sick to watch as Vlad dived to the floor, cradling it's frail and demented body to his chest. "Vlad, let her lie! Don't touch her". "No! Otis! Whats wrong with you? There's nothing wrong with Marie! There MUST be something wrong with you though!" Vlad lashed out, rising to his feet, still clutching that thing in his arms. "No, Vlad, you don't understand! She's not one of us! She was made unnaturally! She was created to do wrong!" He began carrying it up the stairs stifly and i noticed a large gash on his back bleeding profusely, "Otis, she's about as dangerous as a coffe table, so either calm down or leave", he said finally as he slipped into the guest bedroom. I let out a frustrated sigh and collapsed onto the couch, my cheeak was still bleeding and burned like hell, that thing clawed my face into a bloody pulp! Vlad returned a few minutes later, tossing at me a bottle of rubbing alchol and some gauze, he'd removed his now bloody T-shirt and i noticed someone had cleaned and covered the massive gash on his back, he collapsed onto the couch opposite of me, just as the creature-a pretty young looking girl they all called "Marie" appeared at the top of steps. She'd obviusly cleaned up and wore a less blood splattered T-shirt, and had pulled her hair back. _Probably scared I'll rip her precious locks out, _i thought, smirking at the look Vlad gave me, he was obviusly reading my thoughts, which was kind of bothersome considering many things most people dont need to know, but i choose to bring that up later. It- err "Marie" cautiously wallked down the steps and sat on the couch, pressed close to Vladimir, visibly wary of me. _I need to break this tension _i thought as i peered at the two distrusting faces in front of me, " Well! Marie, you sure did tear my face up huh?" i said, faking a new cheerful tone, as i began to patch myself up. "Cut the act Otis, i want you to explain exactly whats going ." Vladimir stated, seeing past my innocent act immediately. "Fine, I'll explain." I started, "But save your questions untill the end okay ?" They both nodded in agreement and i began too tell them just why Marie needed to go.

_Soooooo? How did you all like it? Review Please :)_

_PS. Thanks to the amazing band 123 for their song "Confetti". Goodness knows, I'd never have been able to finish this chapter without that song! _


	19. Chapter 19

_**Davnician She Vampire- Chapter 19**_

_Hello! This Story Will Now Be Updated WEEKLY! YEAH YOU HEARD ME! WEEKLY! With my new access to tools of the trade I can actually ensure an update: D I hope your guys can forgive me (again…) for being a sucky updater… ANYWAY here it is! I hope you enjoy! Please read and review!_

**(Otis's POV) ** I stared back at the quizzical faces and begin my long tale with a sigh, knowing no matter what I said, Vlad wouldn't ever listen, the boy was to stubborn and had too much heart, just like me.

" Davnician Vampire prophecy has been around for many ages, longer than any prophecy that is known to vampire kind, and it is also the most appalling. It tells of a Vampire, turned by unnatural methods that will rise and never fall to be the ruler of everything, this vampire, due to its creation is faster, _smarter_, stronger, and more bloodthirsty than even what the prophecy tells us the Pravus is to be. This, _thing_ looks like us, smells like us, but is most definitely not like us, borne from a blood binding off many powerful Vampires blood and that of even, the the Pravus himself. This vampire will take down the Pravus and single handedly force every vampire to immortal slavery and damnation, much worse than the prophecy foretells of even the Pravus, and will subject us to a life of human hunting! Until the very last human is gone forever. Stories of horrific acts to be played out by this vampire go on and on, sickening tales of sacrifice and brutal and senseless killings, the list goes on and on. If it- no if _she_ is not stopped before she can start- well it will just be too late."

I let my anger fueled speech come to a close, and glance up to check their expressions, Vlad looks madder than hell with me, and _it_ is just staring back at me, looking perfectly innocent. _Of course you put up that innocent little façade, but I know all too well what a liar is capable off, and I'm not going to just stand by and let it destroy everything i love! _ I angrily battled in my mind, my heart bean racing and I felt the heat of anger wash over me. Low growls sounded off from Vlad immediately, as he stood uneasily, and placed himself between myself and Marie. He was still so young to, such a shame his mind has become so polluted by his heart. "Vladimir, don't you understand why I'm here? She needs to be exterminated. She's a threat to everyone she knows, and even those she doesn't know, the prophecy clearly states-". "Cut the bullshit Otis, if every prophecy is so true, why am I not ruler of the godforsaken Vampire realm yet? Huh? Oh yeah, that's right, BECAUSE THERE NOT FUCKING REAL!" He screamed, outrage causing his voice to quiver as he spoke, I turned my head down, to keep from laughing , "Now Vlad, that's no way to speak to me, and we both know there are always differences to situations, so stop fighting me, because I'm always right in the end." I jerked my head up straight just in time to partially block the right hook Vlad threw at me, but not quite enough, because I blacked out after that. Funny how the tables turn on me sometimes.


End file.
